Supergirl Evil
by lucaskane2012
Summary: En un mundo alternativo ¿Que pasaría si la prima de Superman fuese una villana? ¿Quién se enfrentaría de su destrucción? Descubre todo eso en este universo alternativo. Contiene violencia extrema y mucho gore
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

 ** _Kara es una joven de Krypton cuyo trabajo era acabar las vidas de las demás personas pero ahora planear escapar antes de que el planeta llegue a su destino final_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1:El comienzo_**

 **En Argo City**

Era un día normal en Argo City, todos estaban haciendo entre sus trabajos entre ellos los jueces juzgando dos hombres barbudos uno era más flacucho que el otro que era muy grande y una mujer morena de pelo corto y liso estaban rodeados de unos anillos voladores y siendo juzgada .LAs personas juzgadas tenían unas armaduras con trajes , símbolos metalizadas y con cinturones con hebillas metalizadas y capas rojas oscuras

-El pueblo declara contra la alta traición de conspiradores a Zod, Ursa, Non.¿Cómo os declarais?

-Inoncente, señoría...- indicó su lider- todo los hacemos por el beneficio de Krypton

-Habeis matado a varias personas por vuestros intereses-indicó uno de los jueces

-¿Acaso quereis destruir Argo City?¡Mira, cómo está este mundo!

-¡Basta, ya hemos escuchado bastante! ...Por la ciudad de ARgo City os mando a la zona Fantasma

De repente se emitió una luz en la zona donde estaba Zod y este recriminó:

-¡Os arrepentereís!¡Argo City arderá en el infierno!

Zod y sus secuaces se desvanecieron de la sala

Posteriormente pasó a los siguientes condenados

ERan dos jovenes asesinas (una era una chica de media melena, lisa y de un rubio de color con un tono claro y ojos azules y la otra era de ojos marrones y con melena larga pero ondulada de color castaña oscura y piel morena y cuyo cuerpos eran atléticos con musculatura marcada pero sin exageradas), tenían apróximadamente de 17 años, , con un trajes de guerra de cuero de color negro con las piernas destapadas y con escudos en forma de diamante cuyo interior es una S metalizada de color plateada en sus pechos, con botas de cuero de color rojo oscuro con bordes plateados dejando las rodillas al aire y con una capa de color rojo de un tono oscuro

Le metieron en los mismos anillos que estuvieron el grupo de Zod y uno de los jueces relató la sentencia:

-El pueblo declarará contra KAra Zor-El y Thara In-Ze alta traición, secuestro y asesinato por vuestros crímenes ¿Cómo os declaraís?

La chica rubia alzó su vista y contestó alegremente:

-Inoncente

-Por la ley de de Argo City le condeno a Kara Zor-El...

En un descuido la joven rubia robó cuidadosamente la pistola de un guardia y mató al juez.

Los jueces y guardias se quedaron asombrando mientras Kara frunció su ceño:

-Dejanos escapar y nadie sufrirá.

Los jueces quitaron los anillos y obligaron a sus guardias que dejasen escapar a las muchachas ,después la chica de piel morena soltó una granada matando a todos lo que había en el interior

Las chicas se felicitaron:

-¡Muy bien, con la granada, Thara!-felicitó la rubia a la chica de piel morena

-¡Y tú disparo es bueno, Kara, nadie se percató de tu maravilloso plan !-la chica morena le devolvió el favor y preguntó-...¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Tenemos que salir de este miserable planeta, mis padres sabrán alguna manera de salir de aquí

-¿Y si se niegan?

-Le obligaremos por la fuerza

Mientras corrieron para escaparse de los guardas, las chicas se ocultaron en la pared

-¿Qué pasa , Kara?- preguntó su amiga

-¡SSSShhh. cállate!-Kara la mando callar

Se encontraron con una pareja hablando mientras llevaba a un niño envuelto en una tela roja y la mujer indicó al hombre

-Jor-El..Estoy muy preocupada...No sé si deberíamos dejar solo...Los humanos son bastante primitivos

-Lo sé, Lara...Pero ellos pueden criar nuestro hijo como si fuese uno de ellos...- su marido intentó calmarla

-Pero...le echaré de menos...

-Rápido, Lara, el planeta quedan unos pocos minutos para que Krypton se autodestruya..

Se marcharon la pareja y Thara preguntó a su amiga Kara

-¿Esos eran tus tíos?¿Cómo es que KRypton se autodestruye?

Kara sonrió:

-Bien , eso es bueno para nosotras..

-¿Qué?- Su amiga se mostró sorprendida por las frases de su compañera

-Si lo piensa, si el planeta se destruye...Nadie nos castigará por lo que hemos hecho-explicó la rubia su idea

-No había caido-mostró con gusto la idea de Kara

-Además si vamos al planeta donde viaja mi primo...Imagináte como sería si la críamos nosotras-siguió explicando los detalles

-Si, ya veo...Le criaremos para que haga todas las maldades que podemos imaginar

Después los guardias descubrieron a las chicas

-¡EStán allí!

-Vámonos de aquí- indicó Kara a su amiga

-No, Kara ...Vete tú , yo me ocuparé de esos cretinos indeseables

-¡Por Rao!

-¡Por Rao!

Thara llamó a los guardias:

-¡Venid aquí, imbéciles!

Ellos siguieron a la amiga de la rubia y mientras se metió en otra sala.

Varios guardias entraron en la sala pero fueren chica no sabía que pasaba y una voz de un hombre robótico dijo :

-¡Bienvenida, joven Zor-EL!

Ella se acercó y se mostró algo soprendida

-¿Quién eres?

Era como un especie de hombre cuya cabeza era verde estaban conectados con cables y siguió:

-Mi nombre es Braniac, pequeña. Soy la respuesta a todas tus dudas

-¿ES cierto que krypton va a desaparecer?

-Sí, por desgracia en menos de 1 hora todo tu mundo va a desaparecer

-¿Y mi primo Kal-El, a dónde lo va a enviar?

-Lo va enviar a un planeta a 3000000 de Km de nuestro sistema solar cuyo Sol es de color amarillo. En ese planeta te permitirá obtener poderes extraordinarios.

-¿Poderes? ..¿Qué clase de poderes?

-No sé con extactitud las clases de poderes que tienen

-Gracias, por la información.

-Antes de irse, le informo que sólo queda una vaina en salir

-Tranquilo, sé quien tiene uno y me dirá por las buenas o por las malas

Mientras en otra sala, Alura y Zor-El charlaban

-¿Qué hicimos con ella?-preguntó sollozamente Allura

-Lo educamos mal, es nuestra culpa-respondió Zor-El intentando animar a la madre Kara

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!- gritó Kara

-¡Kara!¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Allura

-El juicio me ha dado una segunda oportunidad-mintió su hija

-¿Has hecho algo malo?-preguntó Zor-El

No respondió su hija pero sonrió maquiavelicámente y ordenó:

-Necesito la vaina que tienes para salir de este dichoso planeta

-No te dejaremos salir- contestó su madre

-Claro que sí- respondió Kara con un disparo contra su madre dejandola hérida

Su padre socorrió a su mujer y gritó a su hija:

-¡Estás loca!

-Cariño, lo siento- masculló Allura mientras estaba herida

-No ;es mi culpa- respondió su marido

-Dejar de sentimantelismo, dime cómo puedo escapar- amenazó Kara

Con malas ganas, su padre indicó:

-En esa vaina te puedes llevar a un planeta del Sistema Solar llamada Tierra

-Gracias, papá- Kara agradeció a su padre mientras iba a la vaina

-¿No me vas a matar?

-Papá, eres tan listo que no sabes que Krypton va a desaparecer.

-¿Cómo?

-Espié al tío Jor-El , el pobre estaba preocupado por el planeta que va a expulsar a mi primo del planeta

-¿Qué va a hacer de mí?

-Tú vas a ser condenado de este planeta- cerró la vaina y despegó del planeta.

Krypton se autodestruyó quedando desaparecida de la galaxia

* * *

Referencias:

-General Zod, Faora ,Non: Personajes basados en Superman 2, sólo cambiado Ursa por Faora

-Thara: Amiga de la infancia de Kara

-Braniac:


	2. Chapter 2

**_Resumen:_  
**

 ** _Después de escapar de Kara de su planeta natal, aterrizó en nuestro planeta y pronto descubrirá que le ofrecerá unos poderes grandiosos y descubrirá la gente que es lo peligrosa puede ser una adolescente_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: En La Tierra**_

En una noche en el bosque estaban celebrando en la hoguera con dos chicos (uno latino y otro caucásico) y 2 chicas ( una rubia y otra con gafas)

-Me encanta los días en el bosque- dijo la chica rubia

-A mi también me gusta...-se acercó el chico latino a la chica con gafas.

-Quíta tus sucias manos de mí- replicó la chica con gafas

-Tranquilazaos, que va a llegar más personas- dijo el chico caucásico

Llegaron 2 coches con gente gritando:

-¡Fiesta!

Una parejita se fueron al lago

-Cariño, ¿qué tal un bañito?- preguntó el chico de la pareja

-El primero que llegue es un huevo podrido- la chico corríó hacia el lago

Un Nerd estaba en la zona y saludó a los amigos

-Hola, tíos

-¿Qué pasa, chaval?- respondió la chica rubia

-Nada bien, sabe que me han dicho que esta zona hay un poco de marihuana.

-Eso está bien... No dejará un poco para nosotros- dijo otro de los amigos entono de broma

-Si me disculpan, voy a echar una meada...No vea lo que es aguantar 100 km sin echar gota

En el lago, la chica vió algo caer desde el cielo. La chica dijo a su novio:

-¡He visto algo!

-Tal vez no sea nada- su novio negó la situación

-Voy a observar

La chica del lago salió a investigar

Mientras tanto el objeto que cayó del cielo cerca de la zona, era una especie de nave. De ella salió una chica rubia, estaba aturdida , finalmente era Kara Zor-EL.

SE encontró con una pequeña llama en su capa, intentó apagar y soplar un poco. Al soplarlo descubrió que se convirtió en hielo y se pregutnó como lo hizo

-¡Por las barbas de Rao!¿Cómo lo he hecho?

Intentó aplicar a su nave pero lo que fue mover un poco y murmuró:

-Debo practicar un poco con este poder

Posteriormente la chica vió una serpiente, lo cogió con sus manos y preguntó:

-¿Qué criatura eres?

La serpiente le mordió la mano y ella frunció su ceño:

-¡Maldito bicho!

Sus bonitos ojos azules se tansformaron en ojos rojos y de ellos salieron unos rayos térmicos carbonizando al reptil, preguntó para sí misma

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?

De repente, escuchó sonidos dentro de su cabeza, vió los huesos de sus manos, cayó de rodillas, cogió una pequeña piedra y de un apretón lo convirtió en polvo

- _Concéntrate, Kara_ -pensó para sí misma. Segundos después, la chica estaba flotando

 _-¡Guau!Puedo volar_

La chica del lago observó y dio marcha atrás pero rompio un trozo de madera y la Kryiptoniana la capturó rapidamente por el cuello, lo apretó un poco haciendo que la muchacha tenga una cara morada

 _-También soy rápida_ \- pensó para ella misma

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la chica asustada

-Aquí; las preguntas la hago yo. ¿En qué planeta estoy? ¿qué criaturas sois?y ¿si hay más de vosotros?-preguntó la kryptoniana con tono de desprecio

-En La Tierra,... Soy una humana y somo más... Por favor, tengo miedo- respondió con balbuceó

-Gracias...-Kara agradeció rompiendo el cuello con facilidad

Después pensó :

- _Tengo que ocultar, no sea que otros seres de este planeta me espíen._

Ocultó en una pequeña cueva mientras seguía pregutnadose a sí misma:

- _Es extraño... SE supone que iba a pesar más pero es más ligero que una pluma_

El novio del lago llamó a su chica mientras se colocaba el pantalón

-¿Cariño, dónde estás?

No respondía, una risa burlona se escuchó en el lago

-No me gusta tu broma

De entre las sombras, apareció la joven alienígena con una sonrisa picarona y se mordía su propio dedo con aspecto de sexy

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el chico con asombro

La chica se acercó al joven, lo tomó por la nuca, y mientras le cubrió los ojos con las manos, ella misma cerró sus ojos y colocó su lengua en la boca de chico mientras movía de ida y venida con una movimiento sumamente lento y agradable, luego colocaron sus brazos detrás de sus espaldas hasta que sonó un ruido desagradable en la espalda del novio.

Las costillas se hundieron y la sangre inundó en los pulmones del joven que murió de una manera silenciosa mientras la joven alien lo observaba como ensuciaba el lago con su sangre

En otra parte, el Nerd terminó de orinar y al dar unos pasos se encontró con una plantación de marihuana

-¿Qué tenemos aquí ?-indagó el chico y de repente escuchó un sonido y preguntó en voz alta

-¿Quién está?

Era la Kryptoniana y contestó:

-Una chica que anda algo perdida

-¿Eres dueña de este lugar?

-No ...No, nada...Me llamo Kara- intentó ser la interesada y preguntó -¿ y tú come te llamas?

-Yo , Nick

-Que tal, si hablamos en un lugar a parte

-Claro

Se sentaron encima de un tronco y la alienigena introdujo una conversación con el friki sin que sospeche de sus intenciones malvadas

-Me gustan esas cosas que tiene en tu cara

-¿Las gafas?

-Sí,eso...¿Me las dejas probar?

El friki se lo entregó y piropeó

-Te queda muy sexy

-Gracias,eres muy amable

-¿Eres muy fan de Superman?

-¿Superman?

-Sí, ya sabe "El Hombre de Acero", el hombre que es más rápido que una bala, el hombre que es capaz doblar barras de acero...

-¡Ahhh! No me acordaba... Sí, me puedo considerar así-mintió la joven

-Ya, pero el color de tu traje es un poco oscuro ¿no?-preguntó sobre el traje de la Kryptoniana

-Me gusta este color... Resalta el carácter

Después pasaron uno segundos de silencio, el Nerd piropeóo

-Sabes que eres muy guapa

-Gracias, es muy amable- respondió Kara mientras se acercaba en la entrapierna del chico que estaba sudando

Mientras en otro lugar, los jovenes estaban disfrutando, jugando con sus armas, bebiendo alcohol.

Cuando el Nerd, cayó a la zona y éste musitó:

-¡Corred!

La chica apareció de repente con los dientes y puños apretados destrozando las gafas del nerd y el ceño fruncido, atrapó al muchacho y de un gancho golpeó la cara del chico atravesando varios árboles. Segundo después, encedieron sus ojos y carbonizó a una pareja de tienda

-¡Haced algo!- gritó la chica con gafas

Uno de ellos apuntó con su escopeta, pero la Kryptoniana agarró su arma y sin querer le disparó en toda la cara pero fue en vano.

 _-Me han disparado .. y sigo viva...Soy indestructible y estas razas inferiores sufrirán las consecuencias_ -pensó Kara que estaba sorprendida

La alienigena con su brazo izquierdo cogió al hombre por el cuello ,lo levantó a 2 cm del suelo y le atravesó la cabeza con su puño derecho como si fuese una sustancia gelatinosa dejando un enorme hueco en la cara y salpicada de sesos y sange en la mano

¡Corred!-gritó la chica rubia

El grupo huyó como locos para escapar de las garras de la adolescente alienígena y alcanzar los coches pero Kara atrapó a la chica con gafas

-¡Suéltala!- gritó el chico latino

Agarró al chico y colocó su pie sobre su cuerpo en la hoguera haciendo que el chico grite con un gran alarido de dolor

-¡NOOO!-lloró la chica

Después colocó el cuerpo de la joven con gafas sobre su espalda y de un rodillazo le partió la columna vertebral

-Mi espalda- lloraba la chica mientras se retorcía de dolor

Un grupo cogió una camioneta, el conductor arrancó pero no se movía el vehículo

-¡Muévete, pedazo de chatarra! -se desesperó el conductor.

Resulta que era la joven alien que cogió el vehículo por la parte trasera y pisó fuertemente al suelo, deteniendo el coche; luego alzó el vehículo y lo lanzó contra la montaña provocando una explosión

Otro grupo de personas estaban corriendo por sus vidas, cuando una roca gigante aplastó a uno de de ellos

-¡No!- gritaron todos

Inesperadamente la joven alien llegó con su velocidad increíble y cogió a una de sus víctimas y destrozó la roca con su cuerpo

En un todoterreno estaba la chica rubia y el chico caucásico

-¿Quién era ella?- peguntó la chica

-No sé pero tenia una "S" en su escudo

-Espera... Si tiene una "S"¿Entonces..?

-¡Cuidado!

La alienígena estaba delante de ellos y al atropellar se abolló el capó del coche delantero haciendo que la muchacha atreviese el parabrisas

Su conductor quedó inconsciente mientras la muchacha intentaba avanzar reptando, así que la "extranjera" cogió el vehículo y la aplastó y finalmente estalló

-Creo que este planeta me puede gustar-sonrió mientras posaba sus brazos en la cadera

Después se marchó del lugar, dando unos grandes brincos hasta que finalmente pudo volar con normalidad

 _ **Más tarde**_

El grupo de emergencias llegó al suceso y Superman llegó llegó y preguntó:

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Hubo una masacre, todo huesos rotos y vísceras salpicada por la zona- respondió el Sheriff del Lugar

-Señor, tenemos una superviviente- interrumpió un policía

Llegaron donde estaba los paramédicos y el Sheriff preguntó:

-¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó el sheriff

-Una joven de 20 años, le partió la coxis y parte la de columna de la espalda...Me temo que no podrá caminar más-respondió el médico

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, pero está algo dolorida.

-Mi espalda..- la chica se quejó del dolor

-Señora, tenemos que hacerles algunas preguntas- dijo Superman

-Ha sido esa chica-respondió la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué muchacha?-preguntó con sorpresa

-Era una joven de entre 16 y 18 años, medía aproximadamente 1,65 o 1,68 cm, rubia de melena larga, ojos azules, su cuerpo era esbéltico pero estilizado y tenía traje negro un escudo plateado con forma de S en su pecho y capa en la espalda... Mató a mis amigos y a mí me dejó así- explicó mientras sus lágrimas salpicaban la cara

-¿S en el pecho?

Después se marcharon y uno de los oficiales llamó a ellos:

-¡Señor, aquí!

-En medio de la cueva, esta una nave-indicó uno de los oficiales sobre la nave de la Kryptoniana

-ESa nave es Kryptoniana-indicó Superman

-¿Crees que hay más de su especie?-preguntó el sheriff

-No sé, pero tengo que detener antes de que termine con el planeta

* * *

Referencias:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resumen**_

 **Después de aterrizar en nuestro planeta,. Kara descubrió que tiene unos poderes este capítulo visita el local de un dueño pervertido...Pronto descubrirá que no hay que meterse con ella**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: La Fiesta Mortal**_

Kara estaba sobrevolando cuando de repente, vió algo con su visión telescópica que le llamó la atención. Se aproximó a una azotea de un edificio y miró una cola entrando en un local llamado CJ.

- _¿Qué será ese lugar y cómo me puedo camuflar?_ \- pensó para ella misma.

Su superoído escuchó una voz femenina pidiendo ayuda:

-¡Socorro!

Resultó que una mujer con una camisa roja de mangas cortas, una falda larga negra y unos tacones negros estaba siendo acosada en un callejón solitario por un tío con su cuchillo y este sonrió con malicia

-No te preocupes, esto no va a doler.

De repente, la mano fue carbonizada y la chica lanzó al criminal contra una reja de espinas acabando con su vida.

-Gracias,¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la mujer

-Me gusta tu ropa -sonrió la adolescente

-¿Qué?-la mujer se mostró sorprendida ante la respuesta de la chica que le salvó su vida

En un segundo, Kara agarró de la cabeza de la mujer y al instante giró las vértebras de la mujer acabando con su vida; luego se cambió de ropa ,se acercó a la cola y preguntó a una persona:

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es una fiesta.

Al oír eso, la joven se coló en medio de abucheos.

-¡No te cueles!

-¡Rubia a la cola!

-¡Colona!

-¡Tus padres no han tenido respecto!

Al llegar a la puerta, 2 gorilas (uno afroaméricano y otro caucásico)

-¡Alto!¿Tienes invitación?-preguntó el gorila afroaméricano

-¿Invitación?-espetó Kara

-Si no estás invitada, tienes que volver- respondió el otro gorila

-Espera... está es mi invitación- masculló la chica con sus ojos encendidos se giró hacia la cola y carbonizó con sus rayos térmicos a la gente mientras sus manos estaban en la cintura

-¿Qué?- se mostró sorprendido el gorila caucásico.

Ella le lanzó de una patada contra una esquina clavando contra la misma reja de pinchos que mató al criminal. Luego atrapó al otro gorila y le ordenó con una sonrisa picarona:

-¿Ahora me dejarás pasar?

-Sí...claro...- balbuceó el gorila

-Gracias.

Kara aventó al gorila contra un escaparate de una tienda de la calle de al lado y entró al local .En su interior había gente bailando, strippers (algunas en jaulas y otras en barras), una barra de copas, una mesa de mezclas con su DJ.

Vió entrar varias chicas entró en una habitación y resultó ser un servicio de chicas. Ellas se maquillaban, se quitaron parte de la falda y abrieron sus escotes para ser sexy, después de marcharon del lugar.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?-preguntó Kara para sí misma

Después entró una chica con bolso con un aspecto de mal estado y entró en un reservado y vomitó. Cuando terminó giró a la Krytponina con tono despectivo preguntó:

-¿Qué?

La respuesta que recibió fue que la joven alien le cogió por las piernas y metió su cabeza dentro la taza de WC aunque intentaba escaparse pero murió segundos después.

Cuando terminó cogió un pintalabios en su bolso y se maquilló con un tono rojizo, también abrió un poco el escote y rasgó su falda para ser más sexy y provocativa .Más tarde se fue a la pista, observó a la gente bailar y la rubia hizo lo mismo subida en una especie de cubileta; sus movimientos sensuales y su sonrisa picarona llamaron mucho la atención a los hombres pero uno trajeado y llamó a Kara.

-¿Podrías seguirme?

Ella siguió al hombre hasta un hombre con un traje de color grisaceo y con 2 chicas sentada suya y éste dijo

-Veo que bailas muy bien, chica.¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Kara.¿Tú quién eres?- respondió Kara mientras acariciaba la copa de CJ

-Me llamo CJ y soy el dueño de esta discoteca...-respondió el hombre

-¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar privado?

-Claro, Kara, lo que sea por mi invitada ...

Uno de los hombres de CJ le llevó a una habitación que estaba en la 1ª planta. En la habitación Kara miró a una pequeña pecera y dijo:

-Bonitos peces

-¡Quitáte la ropa!-Cj ordenó mientras apuntaba con su arma

-¿Qué?- espetó la alienígena

-Sé ha que has venido, a mi me gusta también muy jovencita...

-Creo que te equivocas

-Yo no ...me equivoco...-

-Acabas de cometer uno -Kara replicó mientras calentaba con su visión calorífica.

CJ soltó el arma y la joven le lanzó contra la pared dejando incosciente

 **5 minutos después**

-Despierta... Despierta...- dijo una voz femenina

CJ se despertó y se encontró atado en el sillón con metal y éste espetó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué estoy atrapado?

-Me alegro que te despiertes, asi será divertido- respondió Kara vestida de su traje Kryptoniano

-¿Qué eres?¿Y por qué vas vestida así?-preguntó con incredulidad

-Soy Kara Zor-El, una Kryptoniana que llego a este planeta...- respondió mientras su pierna lo colocaba encima del cuerpo de CJ

-¿Eres una especie de Supergirl?

-Me gusta ese apodo

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Destruir tu imperio, todo lo que has creado yo me encargaré que se hunda...

-¿Crees que eres invencible? Te van a derrotar

-Pues que venga,porque yo estaré para acabar con ellos

En ese momento, uno de los hombres de CJ interrumpió:

-¿Estaís bien?

Kara despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa a CJ:

-Que disfrute de tu fiesta.

La Kryptoniana se lanzó contra el hombre llegando a la pista; los hombres de Cj intentaron atrapar a la chica pero ella se zafó de ellos (a uno de una patada llegó a la gente, arrojó a otro a la barra de copas, de un codazo llegó hasta la mesa de DJ y el que queda le incrustó su cabeza al suelo.)

Después se acercó a una mesa donde había gente que se marcharon rápidamente de la zona y en un pequeño cuenco tenía cacahuetes y dejó los cacahuetes sobre la mesa y con un pequeño golpe le arrojó como si fuese una bala contra un vaso que levaba un cliente y estalló el cristal; posteriomente con su supervelocidad usó los mimos cacahuetes para acrabillarle. La gente corrió y ella al volver hacia ellos,encendió y quemó a unos clientes .

Las chicas de CJ intentaron huir como pollos sin cabezas pero los pequeño labios carnosos y brillantes de la joven salió un pequeño aliento helado congelaron sus cuerpos mientras posaba con sus manos sobre su cadera y preguntó a sus víctimas de forma sarcástica

-Parece que voy mejorando ¿No es verdad?

Un grupo de gente salió por la salida pero apareció Supergirl levantando un coche y lo lanzó contra ellos provocando una explosión; otro grupo salió por la salida de emergencia pero un contenedor fue arrojado aplastando a un muchacho y después el grupo volvió a entrar al local y la extraterrestre asesinó a las personas una a una .

Empezó quemando el cable de un foco con sus rayos térmicos que cayó contra un muchacho y murió electrocutado; posteriormente,saltó encima de un hombre y con varios golpes con la palma de su mano izquierda le deformó su cara una chica intentó pararla pero fue recibido con un codazo que atravesó una de las paredes y finalmente atrapó a 2 gemelas agarrando de sus cabezas

-Las 2 sois iguales ¿Quién quiere morir primera?- se rió mientras las chicas se zafaban

Se llevó hacia una barra y con su pierna atrapó a una de las hermanas mientras emplaba con la barra la otra hermana.

-¡Nooo!-gritó con dolor para su hermana

Pero ahora tocaba a ella, Kara le soltó el pie y cogió a la muchacha ,que intentaba escapar, por sus piernas

La mujer lloraba de miedo y la Kryptonana le golpeó una vez y otra vez hasta convertirla en pulpa y rumió

-Basura Humana

Tiró el cádaver como si fuese una bolsa de basura

-¡Sacadme de aquí!- gritó una stripper que estaba atrapada en la jaula.

La alienígena llegó mientras flotaba alrededor de la jaula y sonría de forma perversa y luego acercarse donde estaba la stripper

-No, no, no...- suplicó la stripper

Con sus brazos atrapó la jaula stripper y lo compactó contra sus fuertes senos incrustrando el metal de la jaula sobre la piel de la gigoló y provocando un grito de sufrimiento

Mientras unas strippers y el DJ se acercaron por las puertas donde salían los artistas pero la Kryptoniana incrustó un buffer en la cabeza de DJ, después cogió a dos strippers de las cabezas y al chocar reventaron.

Se aproximó a la stripper que faltaba y ésta estaba asustada preguntó:

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

La alien puso sus manos sobre los pechos de la chica y exprimió sangre como si fuese limones hasta reventalos de todos provocando a la stripper un grito desgarrador

. Finalmente paseó por el local y su oído escuchó un sonido de alguien pulsando botones, escaneó la zona con su visión de rayos X y vio una chica llamando por su célular detrás de la barra de copas

-¿Policía?,¿me pueden ayudar,? estoy en peligro..

Kara levantó la barra del bar y le echo del lugar y posteriormente agarró a la joven de su mano, y con la presión de su fuerza destrozó el móvil y también trituró los huesos de la mano dejando inservible que no sabe si volverá a recuperar

-¡Mi mano, maldita zorra, me lo ha destrozado!- la joven gritó de sufrimiento que le hizo

Kara clavó con su propia mano en la espalda de la chica que aulló de dolor mientras estaba agarrando de la columna y médula espinal , levantó el cuerpo de la muchacha y miró sonrientemente su cara llenas de lágrimas y sus gritos de agonía y enseñó a la cámara como si fuese una marioneta y dijo en voz alta:

-Me podeís llamar Supergirl

Un chasquido en la columna de la muchacha sonó acabando con su vida, luego lo tiró como si fuese un trapo y finalmente se marchó volando del lugar

 **En Daily Planet**

La tele salieron las noticias:

" A las 4:45 de la madrugada en la discoteca de CJ hubo una masacre con más de 500 muertos y su único dueño es el único superviviente

- _ERa una joven apróximadamente de 18 se acercó hacía mi y después me derribó y a los 5 minutos me encontré atado_ _y me obligó a obsevar su masacre_

No se sabe su paradero pero está su mensaje

- _Me podeís llamar Supergirl""_

Perry llamó a los periodistas

-Bien, ¿estais atento? Tenemos que ser el primero en saber lo que quiere esa chica, de donde viene y para qué ha venido...

-¿Y si nos pilla?- preguntó uno de los periodistas

-Tener suerte, si sobrevivíes

Al salir de la sala, Lois preguntó a Clark:

-¿Tienes alguna idea de ella?

-No sé, pero a lo mejor se puede que hablar- respondió Clark

-¿Estás loco, Clark, no has visto lo que ha hecho esa gente?

Jimmy interrumpió:

-¿Os molesto?

-No, pero esté bien que este aquí porque estamos debatiendo, ¿verdad, Clark?

Pero Clark había desaparecido

 ** _En un algún lugar por la montaña._**

La joven sobrevolaba cuando vió un camión circulando por la carretera, se lanzó como una bola de cañón pero alguien le golpeó cayendo sobre la ladera de una montaña

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor que detengas tu camino de horror


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumen:**_

 _ **Cara a Cara contra el hombre de acero y la asesina "sUPERGIRL"¿Quién Ganará?**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4:Peleas de primos**_

-¿Quién se atreve?-la joven frunció su ceño

-Me llamo Superman- preguntó el hombre de acero

-Ah,¿eres tú quien dice ser ese que defiende a los humanos?-preguntó con un tono maligno

-No vas a hacer más daño-inidcó Superman

-La última vez que me dijo acabo muerto y hoy no será una excepción

Kara se lanzó contra EL Hombre de Acero que cayeron en una zona de aparcamiento. Entre la polvareda estaban los primos

Ella levantó un coche contra el hombre de acero y dijo:

-Sujeta esto, falso Kryptoniano

Lo arrojó contra Superman, pero lo destrozó con su visión calorífica; segundos más tardes Kara le atacó por la espalda que le envió a un taller donde sus trabajadores se marcharon de la zona

Kara sonrió mientras cogía el motor y se lo lanzó contra él. luego le dijo al darse la vuelta:

-Qué pena que hayas muerto... Podría haber disfrutado un poco más de tu pelea

Pero no sabía que no estaba Superman que no estaba muerto y le devolvió el motor

-Veo que está bien- la chica se mostró sorprendida

Superman le arrojó con supervelociad varios neumáticos que atrapó a la joven

-¿Te vas a relajar ahora?-El Hombre le intentó tranquilizar

-No- Kara respondió con una un grito de ira

Apretó un poco y se liberó de los neumáticos rompiendo al instante y se lanzó contra él llevandolo a un bosque

LA más joven empezó rápidamnete dando golpes por todos los lados pero el más mayor le paró en seco y le devolvió el golpe que destrozó varios árboles

Superman voló con velocidad supersónica contra Kara y preguntó:

-¿Por qué quieres matar a la gente?

KAra respondió :

-Porque estoy harta de que me humillen como en mi planeta y prefiero destrozarlo antes de que me los haga

Le golpeó con un puñetazo haciendo que Superman que cayese en La Luna, Superman espetó:

-¿ Y tiene pagarlo con los demás?

-Sí, nadie me va a detener lo que hago- Kara lo dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños en la cara de Superman

Luego vió una montaña lunar, se acercó , arrancó y levantó con sus propias manos y lo aplastó con él, después se dio la vuelta y observó al planeta pero no se dió cuenta que Superman se abalanzó hacia ella

-Últimas palabras , farsante

-Mi padre Jor-El no toleraría esto

-¿Jor-El?- la chica se mostró sorpendida

-Sí...¿por qué?

-Por que mi padre y Jor-El

-¿Entonce somos primos?

-Kal-El...

Kara soltó la montaña y siguió:

-Cómo has crecido...La última vez que te ví era un crío...¿cómo es que eres más mayor que yo?

-Entonces dejarás de matar a personas

-Te lo juro, no mataré más

-¿Quieres qué te expliques estos detalles?

-Bien, escucha...¿qué oyes?

-Mucho escándalo y jaleo

-Es que el planeta necesita esperanza y tenemos que enseñarlo a pesar de los criminales...Ven, ten eseño más de este lugar

Superman y Supergirl se acercaron a un pueblo y ella preguntó:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en mi hogar, aquí me criaron cuando era pequeño

-¿Y esos edificios?

-Esos lugares donde puede comer o estudiar...

-¿Cómo en Krytpon ?

-Ven hay más sitio que visitar

Se marcharon a una gran ciudad y Kara preguntó:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Metrópolis, lugar en que vivo ocultando mi identidad

-¿Por qué te ocultas tu identidad?

-Porque no quiero que descubra mi identidad para hacer daños a mi amigo

-¿ Y ese edificio?

-Es el Dayle Planet, lugar donde trabajo...Vámonos, tengo una sorpresa que darte

Ambos Kryptonianos se fueron a una zona ártica:

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Kara

-Estamos cerca de mi verdadero hogar- respondió Superman

La chica observó una fortaleza

-Eso es Kryptoniano- expresó Kara

-Esto sería como mi verdadero hogar

Ambos Kryptonianos entraron en la fortaleza

-Me sorprende que esto sea tu casa

-Hola, señor - saludó un robot

-¿Un robot esclavo?- preguntó con Sorpresa la joven

-¿Desea algo?-preguntó el androide

-No deseo nada, puedes marcharte-indicó el hombre de Acero

-¡Oh, no!¿No puede ser verdad!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tus padres...

Se vieron 2 estatuas heladas de los padres de Superman

-¿Qué te sorprende?-preguntó su primo

-No sabía la importancia de este lugar

-Si quiere investiga, mientras tanto hablaré con alguien

Mientras Kara investigaba Superman llamó a su padre:

-¡Jor-El!

-¿Qué deseas, hijo?-preguntó su padre biológico

-Venía a hablar sobre mi prima Kara Zor-El

-Kal-El, no deberías fiarte de ella

-Lo sé, ella no conoce este mundo...

-No es eso, es que...

-¡Kal-El!-Kara llamó a su primo

-Espera, padre...-Superman se disculpó con Jor-EL

-Kal-EL, ten cuidado-Jor-El se mostró preocupado

Superman se acercó a Kara:

-¿Qué quieres,Kara?

La Kryptoniana tenía una aparato y gritó de alegría:

-¡Mira, lo que he encontrado!

-Ten cuidado, Kara, ese aparato te puede llevar a una zona que es como una prision.

-Lo sé- Kara encendió la máquna

-Espera, ¿qué haces?- espetó Superman

-Bueno, primo...Te mentí, no es que tuviese problemas de adaptación...Es que me divierte disfrutando el dolor de la gente y sobretodo los humanos..Son tan frágiles...

-¿Todo por diversión?

-Sí, pero a ti no te lo hago por ser mi familia

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kara abre un portal con la máquina y lanza a Superman una patada

-Si ves al General Zod o a Faora, saluda de mi parte

JorEl estaba inquieto y escuchó pasos

-¿Kal-El?

-No... respondió Kara

-¿Qué hiciste a mi hijo?-preguntó con miedo en sus ojos

-Tranquilo, no está muerto... Lo llevé a un sitio que no me puede interrumpir-sonrió con maldad

-¿Qué quieres en este planeta, Kara?

-El poder...Mi primo desaprovechó sus habilidades a esos patéticos humanos cuando puede usarlo para dominar este maravilloso planeta

-No te va salir con las tuyas, Kara

-¿Eso crees? Fíjate eres un fantasma y no ha salvado el planeta. Y ahora...-LA alienígena rompió con su puño el aparato-Nadie podrá ayudar...

-Hará gente que te van a detener

-Si van a detenerme, que se atreva porque no creo nadie que me supere y si me disculpa tengo un mundo con el que jugar

La Kryptoniana antes de marchar indicó al robot

-Tú...Me ha dicho Superman que si ves a alguien entrar en la Fortaleza que acabe con su vida

Antes de irse, quería mejorar un poco las estatuas de la Fortaleza y con su visión calorífica creó su propia estatua y derritió las otras estatuas y finalmente se marchó de la zona volando


	5. Chapter 5

**_Resumen :_**

 ** _Después de su encuentro con su primo, Kara "enseñarán " a sus víctimas lo que es el miedo_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: En El Instituto**_

En una mañana del instituto todo los alumnos comenzaba con la clase y en el exterior estaba un grupo de chavales y su profesor le enseñaba fútbol américano mientras en la grada estaban 2 chicas mirando lo que está sucediendo.

-Es el turno de Michael

Michael es un chico afroméricano, él iba a lanzar la pelota por encima de la portería, chutó y la pelota llego pero ; en seguida estalló.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- espetó el profesor.

De entre los cielos estaba Kara con una mirada de odio y los brazos cruzados atrapando sus propios pechos pero dejando sus pulgares libres y cayó contra contra él,; segundos después salió alguien entre las nublina de polvo era la aliénigena que sacudía su melena de tierra pero el cuerpo de Michael estaba destrozado.

-Me la pagarás- gritó un compañero suyo

La joven concentró todo su puño derecho atravesando el protector y la espalda del chico como su piel fuese de mantequilla dejando un hueco en el torso y con sangre salpicada en su mano mientras reía con maldad

Las chicas estaban asustadas y se escondieron mientras grababan con su móvil y el grupo se abalanzó formando una montaña contra la Kryptoniana pero ella se zafó rápidamente y luego asesinó uno por uno.

Empezó levantado su pierna derecha y estirada en posición de hacha y con un pisotón aplastó las partes de un chico y rompiendo su coquillla con su pie haciendo que el joven escupiese sangre por la boca, luego uno de los chicos se levantó pero los puños de la rubia le incrustó al suelo y de una patada lo decapitó como si fuese un balón de fútbol americano; segundos después cogió a uno por los brazos para que luego empujarlo en us cuerpo y acto seguido hundir su cabeza dentro del torso mientras aullaba de dolor; otro intentó atarcarlo por la espalda pero ella le atrapó , lo lanzó al aire y finalmente explotó su cuerpo con la visión calorífica;después arrojó a otro contra la grada y de un pisotón le reventó la cabeza y por último sus piernas se colocó sobre la cabeza del último jugador y´este gritó de desaparición:

-¡Sácadmela de aquí!

La presión de las piernas le hizo estallar la cabeza con casco incluido como si fuese un globo

El entrenador intentó huir pero la chica de acero le arrojó con su pierna derecha el aparato de entrenamiento empaló su cuerpo.

Las chicas estaban escondidas detrás de la grada y murmuraron:

-¿Has visto eso? Hay que llamar a la policía o al ejército

-Sí, lo tengo todo grabado y ahora llama..

La chica fue interrumpida por Kara que la atrapó por las escaleras mientras su amiga huía. Mientras corría vió como a su amiga le arrancó la cabeza, por lo que Supergirl volvió hacia ella y con su supervelocidad se plantó enfrente de ella, mientras estaba flotando a ras del suelo , con los brazos cruzados y mirada prestada hacia la muchacha

con su brazo derecho cogió a la joven , la alzó y amenazó:

-¿Dónde está tu líder?

-¿El director?...Te puedo llevar pero no me mate-balbuceó mientras intentaba zafarse

En una sala cerca del despacho del director, éste mandó un recado a su secretaria:

-¡No quiero que entre ni pase una llamada!

El director entró en su despacho y de repente la alienígena destrozo la pared y preguntó a la muchacha:

-¿Es este lugar?

La secretaria interrumpió:

-¡Perdonad,pero ahora no podeís entrar!

La chica de acero le molestó e incrustó a la secretaria al techo y músito a la chica:

-¡Ya no me sirves!

Aventó la joven fuera del lugar. Segundos después, rompió la puerta del despacho vio que el director teniendo relaciones sexuales con una joven, pero Kara agarró la cabeza de la chica y con la presión de su fuerza de sus manos la reventó conviertiendo en pulpa

El director quería coger el teléfono pero ella calentó el auricular quemando la mano y le agarró por la camisa. El director asustado preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Sólo quiero una llamada

-¿Una llamada?

La radio se encendió y comentó el director:

-Queridos alumnos os tengo una comunicación..

-Mi nombre es Kara Zor-El , vosotros sois mis esclavos y sino cumpleís sufrereís las consecuencias.-interrumpió la alien

Unos chicos estaban hablando por el pasillo

-¿Crees que en serio?

-No, es broma

-¿Por qué debemos hacerle caso a una tarada?

En ese momento aparece una explosion y de allí salió la joven de acero y masculló:

-Vosotros los habeís querido

Agarró al chico y le incrustó en el metal del archivero y después cogió a sus dos compañeras y revenaron sus cabezas entre sí

Después se fue a la clase de ciencias, arrojó un chico por la ventana y estampó una muchacha contra la mesa;lanzó un bisturí contra la profesora que le clavó la mano. Mientras se acercaba los alumnos le echaban sustancias nocivas sin causarle efecto, así que uno de ellos intentó tirarle un cubo de ácido pero Kara explotó el bidón con sus rayos térmicos y destrozó la piel del chico.

Llegó a la profesora y sonrió de una forma perversa:

-¿Ciencias?Una asignatura más simple de estos estúpidos y ahora ...os enseñaré una lección de mi mundo

Pero un golpe por la espalda destrozo el objeto y un chico dijo:

-¡Dejadla en en paz!

Su aliento helado congeló al chico , luego levantó escritorio de la profesora con su brazo derecho y se lo tiró al chico congelado destrozando en varias piezas y finalmente con sus ojos carbonizó a la profesora provocando un alarido de puro de dolor y quedando sólo con la mano clavada en la pizarra

Cada clase que entraba había muerte y destrucción. En clase de música se escuchaban las melodías de los gritos de los chicos; en clase pintura la sangre era la pintura de los cuadros; y en informática destrozó todo lo que había en su interior...

Unos profesores parloteaban mientras iba al despacho del director

-¡Esta acabando con nosotros!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Hay que llamar al director.

Entraron en la sala de secretaría y vieron el destrozo

-Esa es su secretaria...

-Me temo lo peor..

Entraron al despacho y vieron al director clavado en la cabeza de un ganado

-Oh, dios mío.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

En ese momento, sonó un temblor en la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre?

La chica de acero arrancó la habitación y arrojó contra el aparcamiento. Después vio a una alumna y se lanzó contra ella llegando hasta el gimnasio donde estaban practicando lucha libre. La chica de acero destrozó a la joven pero estaba viva , miró a los chicos , se acercó hacia con movimientos sexys y provocativos hacia ellos mientras jugaba con su pelo sus dedos , posaba su brazo derecho en su cadera y sonría de una forma perversa

-Veo que sois fuertes,¿ quien es el valiente que se atraverá a derrotarme?

Los chicos no reaccionaba y la alienígena quemó a la joven

-Me da igual si escapaís, vais a morir igualmente...Pero será más digno vuestras muertes

Uno de ellos intentó levantar a la Kryptoniana pero no se movía y ella le respondió agarrando por los brazos del chaval , elevó con él y estampó su cara contra el suelo; otro corrió para empujar contra ella pero no hizo nada y Supergirl le envió un gancho derecho y cayendo sobre su puño partiéndole por la mitad; segundos después uno la golpeo en su cara pero sólo se le destrozo la mano y al golpear de nuevo, la joven le paró su puño, destrozando la muñeca que salía un hueso y se lo clavó al chaval en la yugular y cogió a un último que intentó sacarla de encima pero no podía zafarse.

Mientras ella se aproximaba a unas cuerdas, resopló:

-Me siento algo decepcionada, creía que iba ser más complicado pero sois tan débiles que no mereceís vivir...-Ató el cuello con una cuerda a una viga y lo colocó alrededor del cuello del chico asfixiándose -Descansa porque no saldrá con vida

Y terminó besando en la boca hasta que murió.

Un grupo estaba huyendo por la piscina cuando la joven alien congeló el suelo del bordillo que resbaló alguno chicos a la piscina; con sus labios también congeló la piscina quedando gente atrapada bajo el hielo.

Una chica vio a un chico ahogarse

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte- se desesperó la chica

El chico murió delante de ella; la joven estaba triste. Pero la tristeza terminó cuando la prima de Superman, le metió su cabeza en el hielo de la piscina mientrasintentó zafarse pero murió ahogada.

Un grupo de 4 personas entraron en el vestidor y Kara cogió a un chico y lo llevó a las duchas de una patada, usó su visión térmica para calentar loas tuberías y escapar el vapor de las duchas. El chico no veía nada pero recibió un golpe que le hizo sangrar, después realizó tro golpe y así seguido hasta dejar moribundo Su sangre se mezcló con el agua y finalmente le dió su último golpe atravesando la pared de la ducha. EL grupo estaba en en el pasillo de la psicina y la pereja escaparon pero el otro chaval no pudo y recibió un empujón donde estab la piscina

Los otros chicos escucharon los gritos de los golpes de su compañero, mientras una pareja de chico y chica se fueron al otro vestuario, el otro chico corrió para la salida pero se topó con la joven alien y le arrojó contra la piscina

El chica estaba moribundo y la KRyptoniana estaba furiosa, primero le metió el cuerpo del chico dentro la piscina , luego lo sacó y con sus visión térmica destrozó una de las las lamparas y después se acercaron al cable y lo electrocutó hasta la muerte

Mientras tanto la pareja se escondió otro vestidor y la chica preguntó

-¿Cómo nos escpamos?

Inesperadamente apareció prima de Superman y sonrió de forma preversa

-¿Vais algún sitio?

Atrapó al chico y respondió a la chica :

-¡Corre!

La muchacha corrió se burló del chico y:

-Da igual que corra , ya me ocuparé de ella más tarde...

Colgó al pobre chico en una de los colgadores, empalando su cuello

Un grupo de chicos y chicas bloquearon las puertas y ventanas y una chica preguntó:

-¿Crees que esto la puede detener?

-No lo sé- respondió un chico

De repente, hubo una explosión y de allí salió Supergirl y agarró a un chico, lo colocó sobre una bandeja y lo tiró contra la ventana atravesando la barricada.

La gente corrieron para huir pero ella cogió una barra del comedor y empaló a varios alumnos, después cogió otra barra y estranguló hasta la muerte a una alumna.

Por el patio varios corrieron para escapar pero Kara arrojó el marcador del patio contra ellos.

En un pasillo los alumnos fueron masacrados por la joven de acero. EMpezó atrapando a un chico con la manguera y de un puñetazo le reventó la cabeza; acto seguido, con la misma manguera, atrapó a una chica e introdujo la boquilla en el estómago y rompió la válvula

-¡Ups! ¿Lo siento!- rió la Kryptoniana con malicia.

El agua se llenaba y salió por las orejas y boca, el estómago aumentó de tamaño, la joven intentó quitarse pero estaba bien incrustada en su cuerpo y de repente estalló en mil pedazos.

Más tarde, un grupo de chicos subieron por la escalera pero ella agarró a un chico gordo y lo lanzó contra sus compañeros derribando a varias personas y luego con el chaval metió en la boca del gordo y sacó su esófago. Uno de los chicos se levantó y ella lo atrapó con el cuello de la camiseta , flotaron en el aire, y se lo arrojó a la lanza de la estatua empalando al pobre chico

En ese momento escuchó con su super oído un rezo einvestigó la zona con su visión de rayos X

-Padre que está en el cielo, ...

Cuando en ese momento, arrancó la puerta del archivador y sacó a la chica. Ella suplicaba por su vida:

-Por favor, te lo ruego , no quiero morir

-Rezas lo que puedas, porque tu Dios no podrá ayudar

La chica de acero arrancó el archivador y lo estampó contra la chica. Luego huyó del lugar del desastre


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Bienvenidos a Smallville  
**_

Un avión con destino Nueva York-Los Ángeles estaba sobrevolando por el espacio áereo. Un niño estaba viendo el paisaje cuando vio a la joven en la ala del avión. y ella sonrió maliciosamente e indicó con su dedo índice para que dijese en silencio

-Papá, hay una chica en la ala- indicó el niño a sus padres

Los padres no observaron estaban pero Kara atravesó uno de los motores.

-Torre a pista de aterrizaje- dijo un piloto al torre de control

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos perdido uno de los motores

-Le dejaremos en una pista libre

El avión se preparó para aterrizar pero Kara llegó a la pista y con su visión calorífica destrozó el tren de aterrizaje pero el avión llegó y va a chocar contra ella; pero su cuerpo destrozó el aparato estallando en mil pedazos.

Los bomberos cuando llegaron ella no estaba allí.

 **En las noticias:**

 _"El boeing 746 con destino Nueva York-Los Ángeles fue derribado. Se sospecha que la asesina Supergirl pero no se descarta..."_

 _ **En un bar de carretera :**_

-¿Me puedes dar una hamburguesa?- preguntó un camionero

-Claro- respondió el dueño

En ese momento apareció la Krytopniana y preguntó:

-Buenas... ¿Sabeís cuál es el pueblo más cercano?

\- ESTA Smallville, a 10 kilómetros.

-Gracias.

El dueño se marchó y los camioneros rodearon a la chica y uno preguntó

-¿Cuántos años tiene ?

-17 años

-¿Qué haces una chica por este camino?- otro preguntó

-Asuntos de trabajo

-¿Por qué vas disfrazada de Superman?- otro hombre preguntó

-¿Disfrazada?

-Sí,¿ no eres una fan de Superman?

Uno de los camioneros tocó el culo pero ella levantó y lo arrojó contra las mesas.

 **En la tele:**

" _Noticias de última hora: Se ha confirmado que el desastre del Boeing 747 destino Nueva York-Los Ángeles por la famosa asesina Supergirl, también fue la causante del horror de la discoteca CJ y de un instituto. Aquí teneis su foto"_

La imagen salió y uno de ellos espetó:

-¡Es ella!

La chica le dió un codazo a uno de los hombres atravesando la pared y varios camiones .

Los hombres intentaron derrotarlo pero no pudieron vencerla. Ella agarró a uno de las mandíbulas con sus dedos mientras otro golpeó con un palo sin hacerle efecto; arrojó al tío del palo contra una máquina recreativa y destrozó la mandibula del camionero que tenía con la presión de sus dedos.

Luego otro hombre le golpeó con su puño pero la mano fue destrozada y la joven de acero miró sonrientemente , cogió el tocadiscos y lo incrustó en su cabeza.

Después con su pie derecho echó la mesa del billar contra dos hombres a la barra aplastando sus cuerpos y quedaba el último; le agarró y sonrió:

-Ahora que opinas de mi

Pero una bala interrumpió y era el dueño apuntando:

-¡Alto o te dejo como un colador!

Soltó al tío pero se lanzó contra el dueño a la cocina y después lo colocó sobre la plancha quemando la piel del hombre que gritaba de dolor

El cocinero corrió pero delante suya Supergirl le atravesó con su puño.

El camionero cogió su vehículo y arrancó pero la cabina estaba levantandose era Kara que alzaba el camión con su mano derecha y con una sonrisa picarona y arrojó el vehículo explotando y después se marchó.

 **En Smallville**

Supergirl estaba sobrevolando cuando vió el cartel que ponía **_"_** _Bienvenidos a Smallville"_

-Este debe ser el lugar.

En una casa una familia con sus 2 hijos adoslecentes (hijo,hija) estaban viviendo y en una habitación los padres estaban hablando:

-Cariño, ahora que los niños están distraídos.. Podemos hacer el amor- dijo el padre

-Claro... primero espere que me duche- respondió la madre

El padre se fue a fumar en la terraza pero de entre las sombras estaba la chica y le arrancó los pulmones al pobre hombre.

Después se fue al cuarto del baño donde estaba la mujer duchándose y ésta creyó que era su marido:

-Querido.. ¿Me puedes dar una toalla?

La chica se la dió pero la mujer se percató que la toalla estaba llena de sangre y espetó:

-¿Qué?

Kara atravesó su brazo derecho la puerta y atrapó la cabeza de la madre aplastando la nariz poco a poco contra las baldosas de la pared de la ducha.

Mientras tanto en la cocina la hija estaba hablando por teléfono y preparandose algo para comer

-Sí... Mis padres está en su habitación y mi hermano con su novia en el sótano...

Siguió su charla mientras iba a su cuarto

-¿Irme con mi novio? No ; es un puto perdedor... La última vez que fue con él se peleó con ...

Pero fue interrumpido por la joven de acero que destrozó el teléfono y plegó su cama destrozando los huesos de la chica

En el sótano estaba el hijo y su novia viendo una película de terror y la chica asustada dijo:

-Por Favor, Eliminarlo

-Si, este es la mejor parte.

-Crees que me atacará por detrás una psicópata

Pero no se percató que detrás suya estaba Supergirl y le giró su cuello destrozando sus vértebras. La novia estaba asustada pero Kara agarró la chica y se la incrustó en la pantalla de la tele

 **Más tarde**

Un chico llamó a la puerta de casa pero no había nadie, luego subió por la enradadera y busco a la hija pero descubrió que estaba muerta.

En ese momento, la enradera se movió y cayó el chico resulta que la joven de acero la arrancó de la pared y después lanzo al chico en la parte de atrás para aplastar su mano con su pie izquierdo destrozando todos sus dedos

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kara con tono amenazante y arqueando su espalda ante él

-Soy el novio de la chica..- respondió el chico con dolor

-¿Para qué?

-Para invitarle a la feria

-Lástima porque he acabado con ella.

Arrojó al chico de una patada dentro de la casa atravesando por los cristales de la puerta de la terraza,el cuerpo magullado del joven avanzó hasta la chimenea.

-Es divertido, como ver un pobre humano arrastrarse por el suelo-masculló Kara

El chaval golpeo con una pala pero sólo destrozo el utensilio, la chica de acero cogió la mano del novio y lo destrozó como si fuese astillas dejando inservible y lo siguió:

-Pero más divertido es cuando intenta defenderse...

Lanzó al chico sobre la cocina y después le incrustó sobre la isla

-Lo siento, mi amor...-balbuceó el novio

Una imagen borrosa de una chica le llamó:

-Despierta

-¿Eres tú, cariño?

Pero resulta que era Kara vestida como la hija de la familia vestida con una chaqueta roja, una camiseta blanca ,unos pantalones vaqueros grises y baratos llevaba unas gafas, el pelo recogido y unos botines rojos y grises

-No, pero tu novia tenía buen gusto... ES hora de irme y te pido prestado tu dinero..- masculló Kara .

La chica rompió un tubo de gas saliendo del objeto y ella se marchó afuera mientras elevaba del suelo

-Adios

Bajó un poco las gafas y los rayos caloríficos hizo explotar la casa mientras ella se marchó del lugar

 **En la feria _  
_**

La joven de acero llegó a la feria y vió las actracciones y varios juegos entre ellos: la prueba de fuerza, una chica vendiendo sus besos y otra chica sentada en encima de barreño de agua para que la gente le tire.

En los altavoces:

 _"Dentro de 5 minutos se nombrará a Miss Meadville"_

Ella se fijó en puesto de adivinar el futuro y entró:

-¿Deseas algo?-preguntó la vidente

-Vi que decía que adivinaba el futuro

-Sí sientáte

Ella obedeció a la adivina y esta siguió:

-Dame tus manos,¿ qué quieres saber?

-Sólamente el fúturo

La joven le enseñó las palmas de la manos y la vidente observó:

-En esta línea de las manos, dicen que eres una muchacha bastante fuerte

-Gracias, es un piropo

-Pero, esta otra línea dice que hay mucha destrucción...

La vidente siguió viendo el fúturo de las cartas:

-Ahora vamos lo que dice el tarot

Les echó las cartas pero algo va mal:

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kara

-Las caras dicen que no eres de fiar y que contigo será un desastre...

-Tienes razón..

La chica quitó la mesa y la adivina intentó salir pero fue atrapada masculló:

-Deberías haberlo visto

-Tú no puedes, todo lo que haga se terminar

-¿Por qué ?¿Lo ha visto en tus cartas?

-Porque estoy segura...

-Siento discrepar

Kara se llevó a lo alto de un edificio y murmuró:

-Sé que te gusta observar, pues observas con lo que hago aquí

En la barca del amor,

una pareja estaba besandose cuando , de repente, el agua se congeló.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Cuando alguien de entre las sombras se aproximó:

-Gracias, no sabemos, lo que ha pasado... De repente, se congeló...- explicó el novio

Pero era la prima de Superman, agarró al tío

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la novia

PEro cogió a la chica y reventó su cabeza sobre la barca. Después rompió el hielo con tío ahogandose en el agua de la atracción

Después se fue a lo alto de una noria y arrancó una cabina donde había 3 chicas

-¿Qué ocurre?- espeto una amiga

Se llevó la cabina del lugar

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?- preguntó otra amiga

-¡Dejadnos en el suelo!- ordenó la otra amiga

Kara hizo caso soltando la cabina que cayó contra el suelo.

En la caída libre la sillas estaban en lo más alto y luego cayó rápidamente pero después se paró en seco, la joven de acero los atrapó después elevó rápidamente sacando de la torre y luego los echó de la zona

Luego se fue a la montaña rusa, se colocó sobre los raíles y descarrilió los vagones

La gente observó lo que ocurría y ella se puso delante flotando y con sus manos en su cadera, cogió una bocanada de aire inflando sus mejillas y de sus labios carnosos sopló todo lo que llevaba

La Kryptoniana interrumpió cuando vió la chica del beso, la atrapó y lanzó contra la maquinaria convertiendose en puré

Vió la chica de la cubileta , levantó unos segundos las gafas para usar sus rayos caloríficos para dar a la diana cayendo a la chica pero después lo hizo mismo con el controlador y electrocutó a la muchacha

Un chico corrió para escapar pero se chocó con la alien y ella atrapó llevando a la prueba de fuerza y masculló:

-Es hora de probar mi fuerza

Colocó al chaval obre el peso y con su pie derecho golpeó a la tabla haciendo que el chico elevarse e irse de la zona.

 **En una carpa:**

 _-"Esto son las finalistas de Miss Meadville"_

Entre ellas estaban el número 3,(Una joven rubia, ), número 5 (una afroaméricana) y la número 11(una morena)

 _"Y la ganadora es la número 3"_

Le dieron una banda, una corona y un ramos de flores y habló entre lágrimas de alegría :

-Quiero agradecer a mis padres y a mi novio para este día tan especial...

Pero fue interrumpida por la joven de acero que cortó el micrófono y se acercó hacia ellas con pequeños pasos

El presentador llamó a los guardias de seguridad a pararla pero se deshizó de ellos rápidamente y primero atrapó de las mandíbulas con sus dedos a la finalista afroaméricana, levantó un poco las gafas y con sus rayos caloríficos fundió la cabeza de la muchacha con más de 200 grados que finalmente dejó un hueco mientras la aullaba de dolor, luego ntrodujó supervelozmente las manos en el cuerpo de la finalista morena,sonrió ante la mirada triste de la chica y con la presión de su fuerza la abrió por la mitad salpicando vísceras y sangre alrededor de ella

La gente estaba asustada, la Kryptoniana se quitó las gafas y la gomilla del pelo, mientra carcajeaba con maldad, carbonizó a varias personas del público y congeló al resto de las concursantes y el jurado para luego destruirlos de una patada con su velocidad extraordinaria

La familia intentó recoger a la ganadora pero un cable los ródeó y los partieron por la mitad. La "Miss" pasó de llorar de alegría a tristeza.

Kara cogió por la boca de la chica con sus manos mientras ella gritaba de miedo e intentaba zafarse. La Kryptoniana susurró con una sonrisa perversa

-Puedes que seas guapa... pero yo soy LA MÁS LETAL.

Arrancó la mandíbula inferior de la chica y luego aplastó su cabeza con su botin

El presentador de la ceremonia salió de la carpa pero se topó con ella,le agarró por la corbata y masculló:

-¿A qué soy bella?

-Sí...lo eres...- respondió con balbuceo

-Tendrás una muerte rápida..

-¡Alto! - grito una voz

Estaba rodeada por policías:

-Quedas detenida por este desorden..

Soltó al hombre y ordenó :

-Vosotros no me daís órdenes...

La chica caminó sobre los oficiales pero uno de ellos le aplicó un táser sin hacerle daño. Ella sonrió y le devolvió contra torre de alta tensión.

-Ahora quiero me atrapeís- masculló la Kryptoniana que se marchó

-¡Atrapadla!- gritó un de los polis

Los oficiales buscaron y uno de ellos preguntó en su Walkie-Talkie

-¿Sabes dónde está?

Al salir de una sala de espejos, una mujer asustada llamó al oficial:

-Socorro, ha matado mi marido...

-Tranquilo, yo me ocuparé

El poli entró y la voz de Kara:

-Te estaba esperando, a ver si me detienes

El oficial asustado disparó contra los espejos y la Kryptoniana se río:

-Veo que es complicado, te lo pongo más fácil.

Rasgó su camiseta enseñando su escudo y el policía acerto pero no le causó efecto

-Acertaste.- sonrió ella

Los oficiales siguió buscando hasta qe descubrió el cuerpo de su compañero salido de la sala.

A uno le degolló con un cristal roto y a otro le lanzó contra el tío-vivo. Los padres asustado se llevaron a sus hijos y la joven giró varias veces hasta que frenó en seco lanzando al oficial contra un trozo de metal.

Arrojó un coche de autos locos contra dos policias y por último los oficiales que quedaban les lanzó varias pelotas´de una tómbola matando a varios de ellos.

Cuando terminó ella derribó la noria cayendo sobre la gente.

El presentandor cogió su coche del aparcamiento pero algo cayó contra varias coches provocando una explosión.. Era Kara que su traje de civil fue destrozada y ahora está con su traje Kryptoniano, ella fundió los pestiños y cogió el coche por el techo y masculló:

-Recuerdas que dije tu muerte será rápida... TE MENTÍ

Ella compacto el coche creando en forma de cubo, la sangre del presentador salía de la chatarra , tiró cubo de chatarra como si fuese una bolsa de basura y salió volando del lugar


	7. Chapter 7

**_Resumen:_  
**

 **Después de su paso por Smallville, ayudará a la gente ...Pero ellos son iguales de peligrosos que ellas**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: La Fuga**_

Por la carretera circulaba un bus con presos para llevarla a la prisión federal en su interior dos presos discutían:

-Cretino, no me mires

-Que dices chalado, sé que eres un buen cretino

Uno de los oficiales llamó la atención. El bus paró en seco y otro policía preguntó

-¿Por qué frenas?

-¿No ves?

Delante suya estaba una chica sentada y envuelta en una tela roja

-¿Qué hace una chica solitaria en la carretera?- preguntó uno de los policías

-Habrá que ayudarla- respondió su compañero

El policía se bajó ,se acercó a la joven que sollozaba y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y preguntó

-¿Estás bien?...¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No... **necesito tu vida** \- la joven pasó desde tristeza a una risa malvada en 1 segundo

Era Kara trituró la mano del oficial dejando inservible y después con su mano izquierda agarró las partes intímas del oficial y mientras ella lo destrozaba se levantó, alzó al policía con sastisfacción en su cara y mucho dolor para el oficial

-¡Alto!- apunto su compañero que salió del bus

Ella sonrió y se acercó al oficial, éste disparó sin causarle efecto. La joven congeló el suelo provocando unas escarchas, arrojó al policía que tenía sus manos contra el compañero que cayó sobre las estaláctitas.

El policía salpicaba su sangre y de repente la chica flotaba encima suya y con sus pies le introdujó el cuerpo matando al oficial

El conductor intentó escapar pero Kara le saco por el parabrisas, arrancó la puerta de la jaula y liberó a los presos.

Ellos salieron del bus y agradecieron a la Kryptoniana:

-Gracias, no nos gustaría estar en la prisión federal

-¡Espera!- dijo ella

El conductor malherido estaba corriendo para escapar pero en el cielo estaba Supergirl con el bus y s lo arrojó contra él

Después se colocó encima de bus y dió un discurso:

-Queridos compañeros, vosotros os has quitado la dignidad pero os aseguro que sacaré de vuestra prision y quien se enfrente contra mí... **no seguirá vivo**

Se despidió volando entre aplausos.

 _ **En la cárcel:**_

Mientras en una sala investigando un guardia estaba viendo las cámaras de seguridad y masculló

-Esto es muy aburrido

Así que el oficial cogió su tupper y empezó a comer cuando la joven atravesó el techo , levantó en alto y ahogó con sus manos detrás del oficial que puso su piel de color morado hasta que no pudo respirar

Unos guardias llevaron a un prisionero a la celda del castigo y éste dijo:

-Jodeos, malditos hijos de puta

-Te llevarás en una buena temporada

Después preguntó a su compañero

-¿Y tú no dices nada?

Resultó que la alien le arrancó la columna vertebral y después lanzó al otro oficial noquéandolo. Arrancó la celda y el preso preguntó con miedo:

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la que te puede sacar de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo lo malo tiene salir..

En ese momento, el guardia se despertó y lentamente cogió su arma pero ella fue rápida y su aliento helado le congeló la cabeza y finalmente lo destrozó contra el suelo después indicó al prisionero

-Tienes que irte

-Mi hermano está a punto de ser ejecutado

-Tranquilo, los salvaremos

 **En una sala de ejecución**

Estaba en la sala de ejecución preparando para matar a un preso y el encargado de anunciar dijo a la familia :

-EStamos aquí, para la ejecucción del preso 2435 a las 1:30 PM. Acusado por múltiples asesinatos por lo que ha sido se le ejecutará por inyección letal

Un cura preguntó al condenado:

-¿Últimas palabras?

-Chupámela, gilipollas - respondió el preso

Finalmente decidieron ejecutarlo pero algo estaba ocurriendo en los pasillos y de repente el cádaver de un oficial entró en la sala

Los oficiales que estaba en la sala, intentaron pararla pero ella cogió a los oficiales y estampó sus cabezas.

Las familias de las víctimas estaban asustados y un oficial les tranquilizó:

-Tranquilo, está todo bien... Vamos a arreglar este desastre

Pero Kara rompió el cristal e introdujo con su mano derecha el cuerpo del oficial y sacó el palpante y sangriento corazón de su pecho.

La gente estaba asustada y Kara susurró al oficial:

-Humanos...Tienen mucho miedo...¿Y tú?

-Sí...- respondió el oficial con dolor

-Me alegro

Reventó el corazón del oficial, segundos después después calentó el pomo de la puerta y mató a todos los familiares de las vícitmas del preso de la sala.

Luego sacó al preso amarrado y el otro preso le aydó:

-¡Hola, hermano!

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es una gran ayuda

El cura estaba escondido para poder escapar a la peurta , se marchó a escondidas pero unas piernas le bloqueaban,alzó la vista y era la Kryptoniana que agarró al cura que este cogió su cruz y bendijo:

-Dios, eche a este demonio de nuestra vida...

Pero Kara clara calentó la cruz quemando la mano al cura y luego dijo:

-No soy un demonio, humano y el único Dios que tienes que rezar soy yo..

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó uno de los presos

La Kryptoniana lo colocó sobre la camilla y le colocó las agujas y ordenó a uno de ellos:

-Encendelo

Uno de ellos lo encendió y las drogas corrían por las venas del clérigo que llegó al corazón acabndo con su vida

Más adelante, la chica y los presos estaban agradeciendo a la Kryptoniana

-Estamos agradecido, por habernos librarnos

-Sí, gracías a tí, no me han colocado esa droga mortal

-Todavía no hemos terminado, aun queda más gente encerrada-Kara les corrigió

-¿Y cómo lo liberarás? Vamos a tardar una eternidad

La chica corrió con su supervelocidad y liberó a todos los presos

-¿Quién os ha sacado de aquí?-uno de los funcionarios sorprendió

-Yo...- Kara susurró al policía por detrás.

Pimero lo noqueó , más tarde cogio al oficial por la nuca , abrió uno de los barrotes, le introdujó su cabeza y después lo cerró

-Ahora me dirá como salgamos de aquí- La Kryptoniana interrogó al funcionario

-¿Y si me niego?

Ella le dió una patada en los huevos y le recriminó:

-Y eso que me he contenido...La próxima no seré tan cuidadosa

-Vale, acepto...Tiene que salir por la zona de colada detrás habrá algunos camiones pero antes debeis pasar por el comedor y no creo que podeís salir porque esta muy bien vigilado.

-En eso te equivocas...

Introdujo su brazo por el trasero y salió por la boca del funcionario con todas entrañas y después lo recogió y echo las vísceras como si fuese comida para perros

-Vamonos de aquí-ordenó la Kryptoniana

Llevó a los prisioneros hacia el comedor y se encontraron con un grupo de funcionarios armados

-Supergirl, no avances más

Ella saltó al acercarse respondió con una risotada mientras posaba sus manos en la cadera

-No creo que mis amigos y yo estemos de acuerdo.

Los presos estaban preparados para hacer un motín

 **En Metropólis:**

Lois estaba llamando al célular

-Vamos, Clark coge el dichoso teléfono...

-¿Alguna novedad sobre esa chica?- preguntó Perry

-Sabemos de buena tinta que aterrorizó en Smallville, ¿creeís que ella se ha cargado de Clark?- contestó Jimmy

-No creo, puede que se haya despistado- Lois respondió con evasiva

-¿Y Superman?- preguntó Perry

-No lo sé, pero seguro que vendrá pronto- respondió la periodista

-Pues sigue insistiendo ,¿quién es ella?. Buscad información, pregunta a los supervivientes, investigad los sucesos...

El jefe se marchó a su despacho pero una chica pelirroja buscó a la periodista

-¿Es un mal momento?

-No; puedo atenderte Lana

Lana Lang fue amiga de Superman y dijo :

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-Claro-

Las chicas se marcharon a un despacho vacío

-¿Sabes algo de Clark?-preguntó Lana

-No lo sé

-Es que esa chica ha estado en Smallville...

-Ya me enterado, ¿tú estás bien?

-Sí, en el pueblo hemos estado ayudando los supervivientes...Esa chica ha acabado con mucha gente en la feria

-¿No habeís percatado de ella?

-No, estaba de incógnito...Se ve quería saber nuestra prioridades y aprovechar para su propio beneficio

-¿Y tú estaba en medio?

-No, por suerte...Pero si sabe algo más me llama me quedaré en el hotel

-Vale

Lois llamó a Jimmy

-Jimmy, creo que sé donde está

-Déjame que te acompañe.

-No quiero que te quedes, y que me cuentes más sobre ella

La periodista se marchó de la oficina de trabajo

 **En la prisión:**

Los presos provocaron un motín en el comedor . Los agentes de la prisión usaron armas de despliegues y porras.

Uno de ellos intentó golpear a un criminal pero alguien le agarró de la porra y resultó ser la Kryptoniana que quitó la porra y de un golpe le reventó la cabeza

Dos agentes intento cogerla ,uno la agarró por la espalda de la joven alien mientras el otro los cogía por los pies pero de ella un patadón le lanzó desde la otra punta de la sala y se llevó al que tenías detrás arrojandose contra un columna destrozandolo junto al oficial que acabó muerto.

Después alguien lanzó bombas de humo, los criminales tosían pero la chica no le molestaba. Aspiró todo el humo y sólo dio un pequeño tos como burla

-¡Ups!Lo siento.-sonrió con la maldad la chica

Luego agarró un oficial de los brazos con sus piernas como si fuera unas tenazas y con su brazo izquierdo le hundió la cabeza dentro del cuerpo y más tarde le arrancó el torax para enseñar donde estaba la cabeza.

Los guardias usaban de todo contra ella, le lanzó una patada contra la mesa arrojando contra ellos

Uno de los guardias apuntó hacia ella peor alguien le decapitó y no era la adolescente y ella preguntó haica un prisionero:

-¿Cómo te llamas, pobre humano?

-Wildson,... Slade Wildson

-¿Hiciste esto?

-Sí, a esto me dedico

LA Kryptoniana usó sus rayos térmicos paro carbonizar a unos de los guardias y dió una sonrisa sobre el preso

-Me gusta...Quiero que me cubras mis espaldas

La chica avanzaba acabando con los oficiales mientras el mercenario le ayudaba con los disparos

Uno de los prisioneros se acercó un prisionero y comentó a la chica que estaba ahogando a uno de los oficiales con sus piernas y le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Parece que hay un montón de maderos en el patio- respondió el preso

La alien rompió el cuello del oficial y preguntó:

-¿Cuánto hay?

-Acercase a la ventana

En las afueras, indicaron a WAlkie a un francontirador

-Cuando la tenga a punto acaba con ella

-Sí, lo tengo

Mientras tanto Supergirl vió el problema y murmuró con sus brazos cruzados:

-Hay mucha gente obstaculizando el camino .. pero no es un problema

-¿Cómo NO va a ser un problema si tenemos todo un ejército en el patio?-indicó el preso

-Tranquilo, tú sólo confía en mí

El francontirador apuntó y bisbiseó:

-Muere , perra

Disparó a al cabeza de ella pero con su mano izquierda, agarró la bala

-¿Pero que´?- se mostró sorprendido el francontirador y su bala fue devuelta gracias a la chica

La Kryptoniana preguntó al preso con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Deathstroke

-¿Sabe si queda alguien vivo a parte de vosotros?-respondió Kara con otra pregunta

-Creo que quedan algunas enfermeras, funcionarios y hay algunos guardias vivos-indicó con dudas

-¡Traémelos!-mandó una orden

Mientras tanto

-¿Qué hacemos señor Alcaide?- preguntó uno de los guardias

-Habrá que esperar- indicó el lcaide

De repente, abrieron las puertas salieron en manos altos los réhenes y los guardias gritaron

-¡Alto el fuego!

De repente apareció Supergirl en un aterrizaje forzoso y bromeó

-Vaya, vaya ...¡Qué gran recibimiento!

-Supergirl, te prohibo que salga de prisión

LA muchacha se río

-¿Crees que me vas dar ordénes? Te ofrezco un trato la vida de estos insignificantes seres con dejar a mis amigos libres

-No le dejeis, está loca- gritó uno de los rehénes

Kara se acercó al rehén y murmuró

-Vaya parece que el bicho habló

Cogió la boca y le arrancó la lengua con su mano y río de forma perversa

-¿Cómo decían los humanos? ...¿Qué te pasa, te comió la lengua el gato?

Y después le hiuzó tragar la lengua arrancada y murió ahogado. Luego indicó a sus rehenes

-¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?

Ninguno de los rehenes respondió y la muchacha preguntó hacia el alcaide :

-¿Hacemos trato?

El alcaide no tuvo remedio, si tenía que salvar al resto de rehenes debería dejar salir a los presos

-Vale, tú ganas...-indicó el alcaide con remordimientos

Kara liberó a sus rehenes y sus compañeros presos fueron liberados

-Ya ha pasado todo- uno de los guaridas socorrió a uno de los rehenes

PEro su corazón fue alcanzado por los rayos térmicos de la KRyptoniana e indicó con ceño fruncido

-¡Basta de sentimientos! ¡ES hora de que aprendeís la lección!

-¿Qué lección?¿Ya hemos cumplido las exigencias que pidiste y dijiste que iba salvar sus vidas?- preguntó el alcaide

-Ya, dije que salvaría sus vidas...PEro NO las vuestras- sonrió la KRytponiana

Los rehenes y los compañeros presos salieron corrieron mientras la KRyptonaiana giraba a sí misma con su supervelocidad formando como un pequeño huracán

-¡Disparala!- gritó el alcaide de desesperación

Los guaridas dispararon sin efecto y el pequeño huracán se acercó hacia ellos mientras huía pero fueron alcanzado y fúeron derribados con visceras sacadas y varias parte del cuerpo arrancada

El alcaide estaba aterrorizado y la Kryptoniana le ordeno:

-¡Arrodíllate ante mí!

El hombre no le quedó remedio e hizo caso

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-preguntó Deathstroke

-Él estará cerrado de por vida y los demás... Hacer lo que os plazca con ellos- respondió con una respuesta firme

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-siguió preguntado mientras cogía al alcaide

-Voy a viajar a través de este planeta y destruiré todo lo que represente a este mundo y de paso jugar con las patéticas vidas que tienen estos asquerosos humanos- respondió con odio y mostrado poder con sus puños en su cintura

-Hay héroes que intentará que evite tus planes

-Por eso que venga y si necesito ayuda te llamaré con tus amigos.

Ambos se despidieron y la alienígena se marchó volando


End file.
